Thy Black Heart
by sagexas-of-the-world
Summary: A return trip home proves ghastly as Tora is confronted by a hoard of zombies. If that wasn't bad enough, she's rescued by the one man she'd probably wish she hadn't been. Shes thendragged into a plight against the princess and those who oppsoe him. Only


A gasp escaped th lips of the 17 year old girl as she stpped dead, staring in mortification at th sight that greeted her. The great city she had known was nothing more than a pile of trashed buildings and rubble. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years.  
  
She swallowed, slowly walking into the centre of the market place, silently wishing everyone wold suddenly jump out and scream suprise. She hated the fact everyone was gone. The eerie cold silence was deafening. Exept for the background sound of the wind as it howled against the buildings.  
  
A strange eerie moan, caught the girls attention. She whirledaround as a pair fo dead leaf brown coloured bony hands reached out for her. the smell of rotting flesh struck her nostrils causing her to jump back in disgust. it soon dawned on her that the bony slimy and disgusting hands belinged to a memebr of the living dead.  
  
She gave a quick cry of shock turning and making a run for it. She stopped though only a few metres away. Another of the disgusting brown zombies was closing in on her. A quick glance around realised that hundreds of zombies were coming towards her, wandering out if the destroyed buildings and from behind tebackstreets. It was terrorfying. The thought of her brains being sucked out through her ears mortified her. She coulnd't tak it.  
  
As a last measured ditch attempt, she tore out the small sword she carried at her side, hacking away at the nearest zombie. A few strikes rendered the zombie dead as it fell to it's knees before curling over on it's self. he girl swallowed, whirling around and attacking another that was almost on her.  
  
One by one she attacked the zombies, trying to clear herself a path of escape. Destruction littered the grounds aroundher, as now so did death and bloodshed. Although slime isn't really classified as blood...  
  
A sudden wieghtpressed down nto her shoulders as a zombie lunged it's self at her. She screamed, her body being pressed down to the gorund. Her short sword flew accross the ground, covered in a thick green slime. She culdn't move, the zombies closing in. the one that held her down moaned at her, their souless onyx voids where their eyes should of been, all focused onto her. She hated it. Being cornered with no escape. She clenched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth. She was expecting the disgusting icy col slime around her ears but i didn't come.  
  
The moans and groans of thezombies became more chorused and panicky now. A deep voice, smooth and rouge at the smae time sounded as the sound of a heavy metal blade slicing through rotting flesh reached her ears. Te zombies slowly began a retreat away from her. Except for the one on her back. It's long chipped and pointed finger nails dug into her back, drawing her blood. SHe felt a disgusting slimy icy cold mouth clamp around her wonds, scking it away from her. The girl screamed, struggling against the weight and the sapping strength, trying to get up.  
  
She suddenly felt the zombie tense, it's slimy disgusting blood drip onto her back before it fell off, it's hold againt her released. She didn't need to be told twice as she leapt to her feet, glaring at th zombies that lay most of them dead, the rest retreating. She could feel a deep stinging sensationfromher pen and deep wounds from the agged fngernails of the living undead.  
  
Her muscles tened though as she felt a pair of piering eyes on her. She slwly turned around, her eyes meetng a deep pair of yellow eyes with fire crimson rims. His skin was jade green in colour and his hair was fire red. His head sported a strange chain with a firestone in the centre. His nose was incredibly long but slender. His body was muscular and sported heavy black armour. He was leaning against his oddly shaed sword. He smirked at the girl evily. The girl hesitated, studyinghis incredible physiche before laughing out happily.  
  
She did something completely new to the man though She threw herself at him, huging him. Her embrace around him was warming and calming. It suprised him and caught him off guard. He stumbled back slightly but gathered his balance again. He stared down at the girl who burried her face in his chest.  
  
"Thank you. I...." She never finaished the rest. Her body gave in on it's self as she fell limp. Her energy was completely drained. The zombie's horrid poisoned salivia contnued to drain her energy. He caught her as she fell towards the ground, unconscious. He frowned as he gae her face the once over. He hesitated, thinking for amoment. He shook his head at his own behaviour before he threw her over his shoulder and walked off towards the castle...  
  
'I must be going mad. I come out for a bit of silence away from the madening chaos of my minions that inhabit my castle and I end up returning with a girl thrown over my shoulder. I bet that's going to give me a good reputation. Not that I could care. Anyoine has anything to say and I'll knock them flat... But why did I... Take her?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~\/\***/\/~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
